In many washrooms, dispensers that are automatically activated are often installed in sinks to dispense soap or other liquid to users for hands-free washing, which eliminates problems with contacting germs, particularly in public facilities. Such automatic dispensers are generally designed with an infrared or other sensor to detect the user's hands under the dispenser spout. However, oftentimes the batteries or power supply ends and/or the electronics are defective and the dispenser fails to automatically respond.
In dispensing other fluids such as ketchup, mustard and other condiments, manual push-down dispensers are often used, which can not only lead to exposure to germs but can also be cumbersome to operate, particularly when the user is trying to manipulate the dispenser while balancing a plate full of food.
It would be desirable to provide a fluid dispensing apparatus that overcomes such drawbacks related to hygiene, exposure to germs, difficulty of use and the user's inability to access liquids when power ends, and can be easily installed and used.